A Julieta do Romeu Fugiu
by lizziecamp
Summary: Andrômeda Black e Lily Evans são alunas da mesma escola de bruxaria, Hogwarts, apesar de pouco se trombarem no corredor. Tudo muda quando Andy impede que Lily seja pega no Três Vassouras. Duas noites são salvas. Confissões são trocadas. E uma história se inicia.


**Um Mal Entendido no Bar**

No canto do famoso bar bruxo intitulado os Três Vassouras, Andrômeda Black procurava esquecer dos problemas e dos tormentos que recentemente a perseguiam. A castanha não carregava o peso de ser a inteligente e poderosa filha mais velha, tão pouco era a jovem princesa caçula...Andy era apenas a: filha _do meio_.

Não que isso a tivesse perturbado em seus longos dezesseis anos, nunca vera tanto problema, até as comparações se tornarem frequentes. No quarto, quando estava sozinha, permitia não ser mais uma Black, e ser apenas Andy, poder chorar e sonhar com romances literários, contos de fadas e festas do pijama como garotas normais da sua idade faziam. Não que fosse normal, nunca poderia ser com o nome da família que carregava nas festas, mas se pudesse deixar de ser quem era apenas por alguns instantes, com certeza não seriam mal aproveitados. Escutava de Druella e Cygnus Black, seus pais, que precisaria em breve pensar em seu futuro como bruxa, talvez seguir os passos de Bellatrix, que era o verdadeiro orgulho da família, ou encontrar um bom partido como havia feito Narcisa, sua irmã caçula, prometida ao filho dos Malfoy desde os sete anos de idade.

Tomou mais um gole da bebida alcoólica, a famosa cerveja amanteigada, e procurou esquecer dos problemas, se pelo menos Sirius, seu primo favorito, a tivesse acompanhado desta vez, possivelmente estariam em uma mesa rindo e analisando cada bruxo esquisito que adentrasse ao recinto. Por alguns instantes procurou a porta de entrada de Hogsmeade, escondida em meio a tantos figurões bruxos que atolavam o local, pensou que poderia se divertir quase tanto quanto estava com Sirius, mas aquilo parecia simplesmente errado, ou sem graça sem o primo por perto. Quando estava decidida a voltar a encarar a bebida que já estava em meios de acabar, um vulto preto passou rápido lhe chamando a atenção. Andy acompanhou a pessoa encapuzada passar em meio aos mais velhos. Tinha quase certeza de que era um outro aluno, escondido daquela forma só poderia ser, e contatou que estava certa quando observou alguns poucos fios finos e ruivos escaparem pelo capuz da capa preta. Poderia reconhecê-los em qualquer lugar, embora não fosse capaz de admitir.

- Evans...- Sussurrou para si mesma, engolindo o que restara da bebida e incerta se deveria ir até a garota ou não. Seu primo era amigo próximo da jovem que adentrara o local, e conhecendo o que costumava escutar sobre a garota, não imaginava que aquele bar fosse um destino rotineiro. Observou, ainda que não conseguisse ver os olhos da sardenta, como Lily Evans parecia pouco confortável ao se sentar em um dos balcões do bar, incomodada com os vários olhares e comentários dos bruxos de mais idade. Achou que poderia salvá-la deles, chamá-la quem sabe para sua mesa vazia e abandonada no canto do bar, mas acabou desistindo da ideia por não achar que a menina aceitaria. Chamou uma das garçonetes que passou por sua mesa, pedindo mais uma cerveja. Talvez fosse seu destino passar aquela noite de expectadora. Ou pelo menos era o que ela achava.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin,...ela é apenas uma pupila! – Disse a bruxa de meia idade e cabelos desgrenhados, conhecida por Madame Rosmerta, arrancando o grande caneco de cerveja que havia sido servido a jovem de fios ferrugem.

- Rose! – Protestou um dos funcionários do bar, voltando o caneco para frente da garota Evans, que a esta altura, tentava a todo custo esconder o rosto com a capa pra não ser reconhecida já que a cofusão tomava grandes proporções. Apesar de comprometida a não se meter, Andy puxou o capuz da longa capa preta, cobrindo ainda mais o rosto e partiu em direção ao balcão. Puxou a jovem Evans no instante de distração da discussão entre a Madame Rosmerta, os funcionários e clientes enxeridos que ali discutiam sobre a fiscalização. Arrastou a ruiva bar a fora, sem dizer uma palavra, sem se quer encará-la, mas, talvez, por medo, a jovem Evans também não se pronunciou grande parte do caminho. Apenas quando adentraram a Travessa do Tranco, ela protestou.

- Black, o que...- Mas ela parou de falar quando, Andy, surpreendida que Evans havia reconhecido-a, a encarou. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram as esmeraldas esverdeadas que ocupavam os olhos de Lily, o capuz que a castanha usava estava levemente caído paratrás, revelando algum dos traços de seu rosto. Pela confusão que Evans transmitia, Andy percebera que possivelmente Lily havia se enganado. -...Andrômeda Black? – Sua voz sou ainda mas surpresa que suas expressões.

Andy suspirou, em geral costumava ser confundida com Bellatrix, e aquela parecia ser só mais uma em um milhão de vezes que aquilo aconteceria. Parecia estar no lucro, já que ao menos a ruiva parecia saber seu nome. Puxando novamente a mão de Lily, Andy voltou a caminhar, para que elas não parassem de andar. A Travessa dos Trancos era de todo o lugares bruxos, um dos últimos que alguém iria querer se perder.

- Aqui não é seguro, vamos! – Seus olhos se desviaram das sardas que compunham o rosto de Lily e os passos se tornaram mais apressados. Caminharam te uma trilha abrir caminho de terra em um barranco, quando Lily se deu conta, elas estavam dentro de uma cabana. Bastante desarrumada, mas ainda sim habitável.

- Onde estamos? – A jovem ruiva, abaixou o capuz, revelando os brilhantes fios de cabelo ferrugem ao constatar que possivelmente estariam sozinhas.

- Não importa... Andy disse baixo, se encaminhando até a lareira improvisada. Retirou a varinha do bolso e sussurrou o feitiço. – Incendium! – A chama surgiu, queimando a lenha que havia ali.

Se entreolharam, e Andy desejou poder perguntar o eu havia acontecido, não era tão próxima da ruiva, mas podia dizer que aquele belo par de olhos verdes escondiam mágoas. Ficaram em silencio desviando olhares, até que Andrômeda voltou a falar, apontando a lareira.

- Por que não e aproxima? Sentira menos frio...- Havia percebido que Evans permanecera em pé, abraçando o próprio corpo na tentativa de esquentá-lo.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, se aproximando da chama que continuava a queimar a lenha. Era o som predominante entre elas. Andy permanecera de canto, um pouco mais afastada e encostada na parede. Desejava ficar encarando a moça, porém sabia que poderia ser um tanto quanto inconveniente. Foi quando acreditou que Lily estava perdida demais em seus pensamentos, que a jovem Black percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da colega. Ainda que hesitante, se aproximou. Lily não a encarou, pelo contrário, tentou disfarçar.

- Você pode ficar aqui...o quanto quiser! – A voz baixa e levemente rouca da castanha ecoou. Andy optara por não perguntar por hora, por apenas, se fosse possível, acolhê-la.

Se entreolharam novamente, e Lily pareceu agradecida, ainda que em silêncio. Levantou uma das aos, pedindo que a Black se aproximasse.

A castanha se sentou ao lado da ruiva, encarando as chamas avermelhadas que dançavam na lareira. Adorava o cheiro de lenha queimada, adorava o inverno, adorava a sua cabana era onde passava praticamente todos os finais de semana livres. Foi então que a ruiva tornou a falar depois de um longo tempo.

- É horrível ser uma sangue-ruim... – Confessou a bruxa em um tom baixo, co o olhos verdes fios na lareira.

- Você não é uma...

- Potter disse! – Lily não deixou Andy terminar, justificando o que a magoara tanto. Andrômeda engoliu em seco, com raiva do melhor amigo de seu primo. Adorava Sirius, de longe era o único Black com quem ela conseguia se divertir, porém, o garoto Potter era outra coisa, extremamente metido e com uma das piores famas em Hogwarts. – Às vezes eu desejava nunca ter..

Andy ousou a avançar a mão e segurar a de Lily que estava apoiada no chão, impedindo-a de dizer o que tinha em mente.

- Não se arrependa, você é uma das melhores aprendizes bruxas que existe em Hogwarts. Eu já escutei isso dos professores...- E era verdade, uma vez que Andy estava concorrendo para ser monitora-chefe no ano seguinte, vivia tendo passagem pela sala dos professores.

- Isso não muda quem minha família é. – Disse a ruiva, ainda magoada. -...se no final das contas quem tem um sobrenome Potter, Malfoy, Bla-...- Lily parou, se arrependendo do que dissera. Mas Andy não se afastou, permaneceu sentada ao lado da ruiva, se quer havia movido a mão, que continuava a sentir a pele macia da delicada mão de Lily que continuava embaixo da sua.

- Família não quer dizer nada. – Os olhos de Andy vagaram por aquelas sardas que um dia ela desejara, em algum devaneio maluco contar, acariciar.

- Você diz isso porque nada é difícil para uma Black. Sua casa é...- Foi a vez de Andrômeda a interromper.

- Esta é minha casa. Este é o único lugar que eu me sinto em casa.

Lily parou de falar, surpresa. Conhecera os demais Blacks em outras ocasiões, mas Andrômeda parecia ser completamente diferente de todos os outros, até mesmo de Sirius, com quem Lily mantinha uma certa amizade.

- Eu sou a ovelha negra...- A castanha riu, bagunçando o fios de cabelo na altura do ombro. – Irônico dizer isso quando a família se chama "Black"¹. – Ela suspirou.

- Estou começando a achar que ovelhas negras são minhas preferidas. – Lily tentou fazê-la se sentir melhor. E conseguiu, acabou arrancando um sorriso torto da castanha. Por alguns instantes a ruiva se perguntou porque tão poucas vezes a tinha visto sorrir, se seu sorriso parecia iluminar até mesmo aquela cabana abandonada.

- Obrigada. – Andy agradeceu, ultimamente vinha sendo difícil encontrar alguém que não a julgasse, não cobrasse ou não se decepcionasse com suas atitudes tão atípicas se comparado ao resto da família Black.

- Eii...- Lily a chamou depois de alguns instantes, fazendo com que desta vez a castanha encarasse a ruiva. - ...é perigoso para a reputação de uma Sonserina, resgatar uma Grifana de uma confusão no bar, sabia?

Andy sorriu com a possibilidade de imaginar que Lily pudesse estar querendo manter um diálogo. A ruiva sorriu de volta e então a jovem Black respondeu.

- Já que minha reputação está toda estragada mesmo, você gostaria de tomar algo, Evans? – Andrômeda deu uma piscadela, se levantando em direção a um velho objeto quadrado, eletrodoméstico que os trouxas costumavam apelidar de frigobar.

- Lily! – Respondeu a ruiva.

- Como? – Andy pareceu confusa por um instante.

- Pode me chamar de Lily.

Elas trocaram sorrisos. Duas noites haviam sido salvas.


End file.
